


five true believers

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people who truly believed in Castiel as their God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five true believers

5) Yvonne Hubbard. She's an oncology nurse. She used to be Christian, but when her friend Jeanie told her that her cousin Amy told her that her roommate Katy had _been_ there at St. Elizabeth's when this new God struck down Father Tim for hurting children thankfully unnamed, Yvonne prayed that the new God would direct some of that wrath towards the cancers destroying the people at Southeastern Medical Oncology Center. Yvonne got a glimpse of the tall man in the trenchcoat when she was doing her rounds, and Yvonne saw with her own eyes the change effected in her patients.

4) Kimberly Christian. Ironic, that name, as she's Wiccan. The joke goes that any goddess is a face of the Goddess and any god bar Jesus and Yahweh is a face of the God. Kim was there when this unnamed god stepped out of nowhere into the middle of the ritual she was leading for her Unitarian Universalist congregation. She heard with her own ears the charge of hypocrisy leveled at Rev. Liza; the other joke goes that UUs believe in one god, more or less, and apparently leading worship while believing in less than one god makes one hypocritical. Damn shame about Rev. Liza. Kim won't worship a god who murders, but of all the gods she knows of, this one—this god who is better than his Father—is the one she most believes in.

3) Nirupama Vemulakonda. She had leprosy. The white man with the strange clothing touched her. She is well. When her family believes she is well, and when she learns his name (is he Dhanvantari? if he is, why would he appear with such pale skin?), she will build a shrine to him next to the other household shrines.

2) Nancy Sotelo. The lack of evidence for any deities convinced a much younger Nancy that none were real. Now, with evidence mounting up in favor of the existence of this one particular deity, whose name is not Jesus no matter what the Christians say, the only thing Nancy can do is believe.

1) Claire Novak. She knows, from the first moment she hears of the miracle at Lady of Serenity, what Castiel has become. She prays, but the one miracle she wants is the one miracle Castiel cannot, will not deliver.


End file.
